A lost little angel book 1
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Angel is a young, lonely girl with a very sick but loving mother and a terrible father with anger problems. When tragedy strikes she is scared for life, has to leave her old home, and stuck with an abusive father. 10 years later she makes new friends and things start to look up for her unless her father get's involved. Read to find out. I don't own anything. (Hiatus)
1. Prolouge

A Lost Little Angel

* * *

Summary: Angel is a young, lonely girl with a very sick but loving mother and a horrible father with anger problems. When tragedy strikes she is left scarred for life, has to leave her old home, and stuck with an abusive father. Ten years later she makes new friends and things start to look up for her unless her father gets in the way. Read and find out.

* * *

AN: This is my first young justice story which is one of my favorite shows of all time. There will be couples from the show season's 1 and 2. This story takes place in an alternate universe and no one has any powers. There will be some OC's in here and I promise to update as much as I can with this story and my other stories and I would like to know what you think so review. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1- How it all started

* * *

The year is currently 2006 in El Paso, Texas

It was a brisk autumn Friday morning. The birds were singing happy songs, the leaves were falling gracefully, and everything today was perfect. At least in the view of a young spirited 5 year old by the name of Angel Dynamite.

Her alarm clock beeped the dreaded wake up call and flashed 6:00. She stretched her hand and silenced it. Usual people hate waking up early in the morning, but not Angel. Her eyes opened wide with a big smile on her face.

Angel is six years old, with sapphire eyes, white tannish skin, and long red hair that ends in the middle of her back, currently in a braid. She threw off her blue comforter with white angel wings in the middle and it landed on the floor. She walked over to her dresser with a mirror built into it and looked at her sort messed up hair and white t-shirt white gray sweat pants of pj's.

She sat down at her dresser and took out her braid and started to brush. Once she finished brushing she went to her closet and picked her outfit for school. When she was ready for school she was wearing a hot pink short sleeve shirt with a blue jean overall dress that ended at her knees, hot pink Capri's, and light blue converse high-tops. Her hair was down, straight, with a purple butterfly Beret keeping hair out of her face and her white locket that her mother gave her adored her neck.

She walked out of her room and down the wooden steps into the kitchen to grab what she needed for school. When she walked in she saw her dad passed out in a chair with his head tilt back, and a bunch of beer cans on the table around him. By the stove her mother was making pancakes, still in the clothes she slept in and unbrushed hair.

"Morning mommy," Angel said while walking over to her mother.

"Hello sweetheart." Her mother said giving her daughter a hug and kiss.

"Daddy went to a party last night again?" Angel asked looking at her father.

"Yup." Her mother responded looking at her husband. "Just give me a minute so I can give you some pancakes to go."

Angel walked to the table and grabbed her Vera Bradley backpack off the chair next to her father. "Don't forgot to give me extra for cupid!" Angel yelled walking back over to her mom.

Mrs. Dynamite grabbed a big Ziploc bag and put in 6 pancakes. "Here you go my little angel."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Angel exclaimed then gave her mom a hug.

"Oh, thank you for that sweetheart." She responded, then ended the embrace. "You better hurry, Cupid should be here in..." There was a knock on the door. "Now, goodbye sweetheart."

"Good bye mother." Angel responded while heading to the door with her backpack and pancakes.

She went to the door and opened it to find her best friend cupid.

"Cupid!"

"Angel!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" They said in unison, then hugged each other.

Cupid is as old as Angel and they have been friends for years. Cupid had shoulder length pink curly hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. Today she was wearing a light pink dress with gold hearts all over it, a gold charm bracelet, and gold flats that covered her toes and heel with a strap around her ankle to keep the shoes their.

"It is so good to see you again." Angel exclaimed and ended the embrace. "How was Venezuela?"

"Borrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg! Mainly because I couldn't be there with my best friend." Angel giggled, stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Well tell me all about your trip on the way to school." She said as they walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk on their venture to school.

"Okay, sure"

"Pancake, mom made them." Angel said opening the bag for cupid to grab one.

"Oh sure, I love her pancakes." And they walked, talked, and ate on their way to school.

* * *

They finally got to school with plenty of time to spare and finished all the pancakes. They go to El Paso elementary and are in 1st grade.

"So that was pretty much my whole trip. About the only good part of in was missing a month of school."

"You do know you will have to make up all of your work, right."

"I already did, but now that I am back I can focus on my life's goal." Cupid exclaimed as they walked into school.

"One," Angel said holding up a finger, "you're not a Greek god so you can't become a real life cupid. And two," now holding up 2 fingers, "who do you have for homeroom?"

"I will, you will see, and Mrs. Hawkins."

"So do I, I can show you her homeroom."

"Cool let's go." Cupid practically shouted and they dashed down the hall. When they got there, most of the class was there.

"And I think I will start being Cupid by helping, you." Cupid said pointing to Angel as they sat down next to each other.

"How, I don't like anyone."

"Oh, really, how about him?" Cupid asked gesturing to the boy 2 rows over from Angel. That boy, was Jaime Reyes.

Jaime was a few months older than Angel and has brown eyes, dark skin, and black shaggy hair. He is wearing a plain white shirt with a gray hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Jaime? No, no, you're nuts."

"Call me crazy, but i think he might have a crush on you."

"Okay cupid, you're crazy."

"Trust me, by the time we finish all of our years of school, you 2 will be dating." Cupid stated, and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but if we are not, you have to give up trying to be cupid." Angel said getting a notebook out of her backpack.

"Fine, but if you 2 are, then i get to plan your wedding for who ever you get married to." Cupid said with a big old grin.

"Deal"

"Deal"

Then they shook hands, next the teacher walked in and class started.

* * *

It is currently after school and Angel was walking home just feeling extra happy today. She had a little extra height going up the stairs to her house and opened and closed quietly even with all of her excitement.

"Mom, I'm home!" She exclaimed knowing her mom was home because she is sick still.

"Mom?" This time more of a question. "Are you home?" She asked in case she was wrong.

She walked into the kitchen and found a note their with her name on it. She ran over to the letter and started to read.

* * *

 _'Dear My little Angel,_

 _I had a great chat this morning and you looked so beautiful. That is how I wish to remember you and I hope that you never forgot me. The reason I have written this letter is because I have bad news which no kid should experience especially at your age. 5 years ago I was diagnosed with lung cancer. I have managed to hold it off for this long but I went to the doctors 2 months ago. He said I had only had more months 2 live and this is my final day in the land of the living._

 _Do not be too sad, as long as you always wear the locket I gave you, you will always remember me. And if you ever need anything I have a secret bank account with 5.8 million dollars in it if you ever need anything under your name. Their are 2 things I wish for you to do for me:_

 _1\. Take whatever i put on the will for you and then send the will to grandma_

 _2\. Do not tell your father, he will just get angry about that and you don't need that._

 _Please follow these instructions and know that i will always love you._

 _Love your mother.'_

* * *

By the time angel was done reading the letter her face was stained with tears flowing down her face. She stuck the note into her pocket and wiped her face knowing her dad would be home any minute now.

She then opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. She closed the fridge and when she opened it the front door opened and her father walked in luckily not drunk(well not that drunk).

"Hello Angel, where's your mother" her dad asked hastily.

"Um, she got a call from her sister that she has cancer and went to help her so she will be gone a while, like a year or 2." Angel said trying not to let her father now that she is lying.

"I can't believe this," Her dad said shocked.

"Yeah, it's depressing." Angel said feeling very sad.

"Not that, the fact that your mother would just up and leave me to take care of you ya brat."

"Dad calm down"

"That horrible women, how could she do such a thing" Her father then got up, grabbed a empty glass bottle and threw it at the wall.

"Daddy, please stop, you're scaring me."

He walked over to her "Shut up," and slapped her straight across the face.

She then got up and ran up stairs. She ran into her room, slammed the door, and slid down it sobbing.

Now Angel was hoping this would whole situation would look up for her.

* * *

AN: Finally done this chapter hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think and I will post the second one by the end of the weekend and there will be more people in the second chapter.


	2. 10 years later

A lost little angel

* * *

Summary: Angel is a young, lonely girl with a very sick but loving mother and a horrible father with anger problems. When tragedy strikes she is left scarred for life, has to leave her old home, and stuck with an abusive father. Ten years later she makes new friends and things start to look up for her unless her father gets in the way. Read and find out.

* * *

AN: Chapter 2 is kinda just telling what has happened for the past 10 years. The story will pick up a little more next chapter. Thank you all the people who have seen and favorite my story and I hope like what is in store so please R&R and I forgot to state something before: **THIS STORY WILL HAVE NO BLUE PULSE IN IT OR WONDER BEETLE WHATSOEVER SO IF YOU LIKE EITHER OF THOSE COUPLES I AM SORRY BUT THEY ARE NOT IN MY STORY AT ALL**. Thank you and enjoy the program.

* * *

Chapter 2: 10 years later.

* * *

What has happened over time:

It has been 10 years since the death of angel's mother and much has changed. The weekend that she died Angel had to move because of her father's promotion and they had to move immediately. They got all of their stuff that weekend and moved to star city, Angel didn't even have enough time to say bye to Cupid.

The whole time Angel kept lying about her mother to her father with her mother's sister being sick. Every time she told him the story, her father hurt her, every time she got a bad grade, her father hurt her, every time she was late for coming home, her father hurt her, every time she did something wrong, her father hurt her, and every time her father was angry, he would hurt her. She was always left battered and bruised but covered it up with make up all the time. But no amount of makeup could hide the emotional pain she has from all of the beatings.

5 years after the death her father adopted a 5 year old girl named Elena. Now as a ten year old, she has dirty blonde hair that ends at her mid back that she always wears in a ponytail with a piece in the front that stops mid-face that is curly and sticking out. Her skin is peach with green eyes and freckles on her face. She is very smart for her age and nice to Angel. The main reason Kurt (angel's father), adopted Elena was because he wanted the perfect daughter unlike what he thinks of Angel. The reason he thinks this is because angel is so much like her mother.

Angel does use the money her mother left for her but only major emergencies. Like when her father is out late and there is no food in the house or money. She only uses it for important matters and Elena also knows but also keeps it a secret from Kurt.

Recently her dad got another promotion so they had to move again to Gotham city where Elena will go to Gotham elementary and Angel will attend Gotham academy where Angel hopes things might start looking up for her.

And that is where we begin.

* * *

AN: Like I said, this chapter just tells us the course of the past 10 years and what has happened. I am sorry I did not update this weekend but I left my flash drive at school. But the third chapter will be up this weekend, I promise. Until next time, enjoy


	3. New city New girl part 1

A lost little angel

* * *

Summary: Angel is a young, lonely girl with a very sick but loving mother and a horrible father with anger problems. When tragedy strikes she is left scarred for life, has to leave her old home, and stuck with an abusive father. Ten years later she makes new friends and things start to look up for her unless her father gets in the way. Read and find out.

* * *

AN: Here it is the third chapter with more on the way, also i own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3: New city, new girl Part 1

* * *

"Regular speech"

'Thought's'

* * *

It is august 27 in the year 2016 in Gotham

* * *

It was a beautiful summer morning in Gotham. Many people would love today but not Angel Dynamite. When the clock flashed 6:00 with the beeping, she turned it off and groaned. Over the years she has become less cheerful but she did try to keep a positive attitude for her mother. She got out of bed with her hair that now goes to her waist looking like a rat's nest and a white camisole with purple lining and purple and white striped Capri pj pants that flares at the ends.

She looked around her white painted room with boxes all over the place. Yesterday her and Elena brought all of their things inside and put them in the correct rooms while their dad was getting drunk. The only things she managed to unpack were school supplies, her blankets, pillows, sheets, makeup, and some cloths for a day or 2.

She went to her closet and got her school uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt which stopped at her elbows, a black vest with the Gotham academy symbol in the top right corner, a navy blue skirt that ended at her mid-thigh, a red tie which goes under her vest, her knee high navy blue socks, and she couldn't find her brown saddle shoes.

Before she continue to look for them, she went to her dresser and saw some scratches on her face, legs, and arms from when her dad gave her, her latest beating. She covered it up in no time from all the practice she had, and then went down stairs to look for her shoes.

She walked down the wooden steps to the living room with boxes everywhere and her father passed out on the couch. "Elena, Elena you down here?" Angel asked walking into the kitchen. "I'm in the kitchen!" Elena yelled throwing her head back. She then turned from the counter facing Angel.

Elena is wearing light blue converse low tops, gray splatter painted Capri leggings, a jean mini skirt, a hot pink Tee, a jean vest that stops mid back with cloth sleeves and a hood. She is wearing a small silver pendent with a ruby stone in the middle.

"You look nice today Angel, your locket compliments your outfit." Elena stated.

"Thanks, you look nice as well. Hey have you seen my school shoes."

"Yeah, they're in the washer." Elena responded pointing to the laundry room.

"Why did you put them in their?" Angel asked tilting her head.

"Dad threw up in them." Elena said with no emotion.

"Gross, ugh what am I gonna do now?" Angel queried aggravated.

"Got it covered," Elena then turned to the counter, leaned over it, grabbed something, and then spun back around with a shoe box in her hands. "Here you go Angel." And hand's it to Angel.

She opens it and finds a pair of brown flats with bows in the front.

"Thanks'! Where did you get them?" She asked happy about the shoes.

"Just a pair I found while looking through some boxes." While Elena said that, Angel put the shoes on.

"Hope no one notices at school." Angel said admiring the flats.

"Speaking of school, we better get going." Elena said looking at her watch.

"Okay," Angel said grabbing her bag off the stool next to Elena and they headed out of the house. They walked down the concrete steps and onto the sidewalk with Angel to the right and Elena to the left.

"See you at home after school." Elena said looking up at her big sister.

"Yup, have a good day and I hope you make some new friend's." Angel replied with a half smile.

"Same to you." Elena added, they then hugged and walked their separate ways because their school's are in opposite directions.

"Bye." Angel said walking away turning her head backwards.

"Late's sis." Elena replied smiling while walking backwards then walked to the side when she hit the turn in the sidewalk.

Angel continued walking to school wondering how her day would turn out. Of course she would be the clueless sophomore new girl sitting in the back of the class and by herself at lunch.

 _'No one will want to talk to me, I mean everyone has had a year to know each other and a bunch of them probably already have know each other since they were little so that will make me even more of an outcast. Ugh, i just hope nothing too bad happens.'_

It took Angel thirty minutes to walk to Gotham academy and saying that she was very nervous was an understatement. She saw everyone outside of school saying hi, catching up with each other, and walking into school. As she walked through the main courtyard she saw people walking to the main office or looking at each other's schedule knowing what classes that they would have together. She then walked to the main office to get her schedule and a map of the school.

Angel got what she needed in the big crowd with everyone else in the main office. When she turned around she accidentally bumped into someone and spilled coffee that they were holding all over that person.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The girl who had coffee spilled all over her screeched.

"I am so sorry, i didn't know you were there, it was an accident, i am really sorry." Angel apologized to the girl and she looked really angry. With her their was a pale skinned blonde girl, dark skinned black haired girl, and a tall brunette boy. The girl's wore uniforms like Angel's and the boy is were a white dress shirt, red tie, navy blue jacket, navy blue jeans, and brown dress shoes.

"Ugh, Sorry won't fix my ruined clothes." She said in disgust with her coffee stained clothes and Angel

"Yeah, like hashtag won't cut it." The blonde next to the coffee stained girl added.

"Mark my word new girl, i will make your life a living hell here." She said, then walked away with her crew.

 _'Just great, i have been here for less than 5 minutes and i am already hated'_

"Don't worry about her." Angel heard someone say behind her. She turned around to find the speaker to be a girl.

She was a brunette in a braid that ends mid back with green eyes and fair skin. She had a uniform similar to Angel's but with a jacket instead of a vest.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked very confused.

"About Savannah, she is all talk and no action. I'm Merliah," The girl named "Merliah" Said stretching out her hand for Angel to shake.

"Angel," and shook her hand "Do you know how she knew i was a new student?" Angel queried Merliah.

"Oh simple, she knows everyone at the school and knew she did not know you." Merliah answered.

"Gotcha," Angel replied. "Well, I better get to class." Angel said hastily then started to walk away.

"I could help you find your class." Merliah said which made Angel stop and turn around.

"Why would you want to help me?" Angel asked a little suspicious.

"Well you seem like the person who could use a friend also this school is very confusing." Merliah replied sincerely.

"Ok" Angel said with a half smile.

"Let me see your schedule so we can find your class." Merliah said.

"Oh right." Angel said feeling stupid walking over to Merliah and giving her her schedule. Merliah took the schedule and compared it to her's.

"Hey whatta know we have the same first period class."

"Really,"

"Yup, so follow me." Merliah said making a motion for Angel to follow. She did so the are on there way to there first class.

* * *

AN: This was gonna be a bigger chapter but i cut it in half so i could reach my deadline, I will be done the second half by Friday or sooner. R&R thx to all the people who have liked and followed this story and the people who have read it and i hope more of you do.


	4. New city, new girl part 2

A lost little angel

* * *

Summary: Angel is a young, lonely girl with a very sick but loving mother and a horrible father with anger problems. When tragedy strikes she is left scarred for life, has to leave her old home, and stuck with an abusive father. Ten years later she makes new friends and things start to look up for her unless her father gets in the way. Read and find out.

* * *

AN: I know that I did not get this up when I said but I have been really busy and have had some writer's block but here is the fourth chapter. This will be one of my more longer chapter's and I will update when I can but it will take time so please bare with me and i am sorry again to Tealana for not posting this sooner but i was busy again and have finally finished this chapter so now without further ado on with the story. And for the person who reviewed "The princess as the pauper" their are weirder name's in the world then Angel Dynamite.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's because if i owned young justice M'gann and Connor would have gotten back together, actually they wouldn't even have broken up and there would have been more episodes

* * *

Chapter 4: New city, new girl part 2

* * *

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

Me and Merliah were walking down the halls of the school with her to the left and me the right and I was seriously nervous. We walked past a group of girls and I noticed the girl who I accidentally spilled coffee on who Merliah called Savannah with the 2 girls she was with earlier. The whole group was glaring at me but one girl gave me a sympathetic look and a half smile.

"Do all people here glare at others?" I asked Merliah nervously with a scared look etched on my face.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the group then turn back to my with a disgusted look. "No it is just the cheer airheads, Savannah is the captain and they listen to her or they get the boot off the team." She responded while her look through her sentence lightens a little.

"Oh, okay," I say nodding clutching my books to my chest.

"Don't worry about them, they think they are so cool because they are popular and most of their boyfriends are on the football team, but their just over pampered drama queens that have nothing better to do than pick on freshmen and anyone unpopular." Merliah stated sounding angry a little.

"That kinda makes me think of the cheerleader's at my old school."

"All cheerleaders are the same, and after today there will be a few new cheerleader's for people like me to make fun of." Merliah responded smiling wickedly.

"Man you are much more evil then when I meet you 5 minutes ago." I say smiling nervously.

"Yeah well I can be nice but mainly I am a little rude but fair warning, don't tick me off." She say's starting off playful but then serious.

"Gotcha." I give her thumbs up. "So how far until we get to class?"

"Well we just need to make a left at the end of the hall then it is the fourth door on the right and," she looks at her watch, "We got 5 minutes til' class."

"Cool."

"Hey, Merliah!" We hear someone yell from behind, stop, and half turn so we are now facing each other with my head turn to the left, her's the right, and we see a boy running towards us. He looks a little taller than Merliah with long shaggy brown hair and tan skin in a boy's uniform with a navy blue messenger bag. I see that Merliah look's annoyed by the boy.

"Hey, nice to see again," He says and puts an arm around Merliah's shoulders and saying she looked extremely made would be an understatement and i notice that his eyes are dark red. "So ya miss me over the summer?" He queried smiling will raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah like I miss the chicken pox," She replies angrily glaring at him.

"Are you 2 like an item?" I ask jokingly pointing a finger at them going back and forth.

"No, but if La'gann does not remove his arm it will become an item separated from the rest off his body," She says smiling wickedly and after the comment "La'gann" retracts his arm with a sorta scared look on his face.

"La'gann, Angel, Angel, La'gann" Merliah introduces us pointing to us when she said each of our names.

"Nice to meet you," I responded politely tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ditto, so what class do you guys have," He asked eyeing Merliah.

"Well if you must know, we are going to literature," She responded through gritted teeth.

"Alright so do I let's go," He stated happily already going down the hall.

"Great," Merliah said sarcastically walking down with me a little behind giggling into my hand.

It only took us a minute to get to the room. When you walk in there's a whiteboard to your left, the teacher's desk if you walk straight and the seats to the right. With 4 rows of seats with 6 seats in each. When we got their Merliah sat in the front row, fourth seat in, La'gann to her left, and me behind Merliah. There were already a couple of student's in the class chatting to each other.

I got a notebook out of my bag and a pencil and put them on my desk before class started. Then a girl walked in with almond brown hair, brown hazel eyes with Caucasian skin and a girl's uniform.

"Hey Deej," Merliah said as the girl took a seat to Merliahs right.

"Nice to see you as well Merliah, La'gann still bugging you?" The girl queried.

"Yup," Merliah then turn towards me. "Angel, this is DJ, Deej, this is Angel, she is new."

"Why I am very pleased to meet you." DJ said super politely.

"Same here," I responded.

Before we could continue talking the bell rang and we turned to face the front. A few more people came in and everyone took their seats, I noticed that the two seats to my left are empty. The teacher walked in who was a woman who looked in her thirties in a dark blue pantsuit, with long brown curly hair, light brown skin, and green eyes. She had a coffee cup in her right hand, and a folder in her left, and a scowl on her face.

"Hello delinquents," She said very rudely when she got to her table. "If no one remembers who I am, I'm Ms. Hower, and remember any disruptions and you will get detention, now on to the lesson..." Her mobile phone went off and she answered. "What, oh hello Howard, what, um give me a minute," She turned her attention back to us while her hand was on the part of the phone you talk into. "Talk amongst yourselves, I'll be back." She then walk out of the room still on the phone talking and everyone started chatted.

I tapped Merliahs shoulder to which she turned around and i asked: "Is she always that spiteful?"

"Yup, and this is her on one of her good day's."

"She is mostly like this because she can't keep a guy for more than 2 weeks." DJ interjected facing me.

"Are we only gonna have her for this year?" I questioned hoping for it to be a yes.

"Nope well have her the whole rest of our miserable high school lives." Merliah said toneless.

"How it works here is each grade get's it's own set of teacher's until they graduate then those teachers teach the new set of student's and so one and so forth."

Then 2 people walked in, one was a Caucasian boy with a slim physical build, short brown shaggy hair, and green eyes with a green backpack and the standard boy uniform. the other was a Hispanic male with short black hair, brown eyes, a little muscular than the other boy, dark blue backpack, and boy uniform who i thought was kinda cute.

As they sat down, the black haired one next to me and his companion next to him. The brown haired boy asked : "Did Ms. Hower notice that we weren't here?"

"Nope, got interrupted by a call with her latest boyfriend" La'gann said turning to the boys.

"Angel, this is Bart," Merliah explained pointing to the brown haired one, then the Hispanic boy "And Jaime."

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling at the 2 kinda shyly.

"Crash, another person to hang with." Bart said very hyperly.

"Cool to meet you Angel," Jaime interjected and outstretched his hand for me to shake.

"Same," and I shook his hand, after a minute I retracted my hand and then Ms. Hower came in, her expression softened.

"Alright class let's get on with the lesson" She said much more chipper which made me feel a little better.

* * *

Jaime's POV

* * *

Ms. Hower droned on for 40 minutes about Shakespeare and all the play's he did. The bell rang before she could give out homework which many students were happy about. I got up and grabbed my backpack and i over heard Angel taking to Merliah.

"You by any chance got math next?" She asked.

"Sorry ang, got history," Merliah said then walked out of the room. Angel slowly left but looked sad. I looked at my schedule and saw that luckily i have math next so i rushed out of the room and saw Angel going the opposite direction of where math class is.

"Hey angel," I yelled to which she stopped and turned towards me as I made my way to her.

"I have math next if you want me to show you to the room." I said while rubbing the back of my neck kinda nervously.

"Really, cool," Angel said and i directed her to follow me the other way from where she was heading. We got there in about to 2 minutes and sat next to each other.

"Thank you so much for showing me which way to go Jaime I really appreciate it." Angel said while smiling very warmly at me.

"It is no problem, a friend of Merliahs is a friend of mine." I responded to her while smiling as well.

Her smile then turned to a shy one and she blushed a little. Our teacher (imagine John Stamos from full house with his season 5 look)walked in, and he just talked about what we were gonna do for this year of math.

When class ended Angel glanced at her schedule and asked: "By chance would gym be your next destination?"

I looked at my schedule and a smile came to my face. "Why yes it is."

"Great is it okay if we walk together?"

"Well, we both will be heading that way so why not." Once i said that she was beaming and we headed for gym.

We got there in a minute and she went to the girl's locker room to get ready for class and I went to the boy's to do the same.

* * *

Merliahs POV

* * *

I saw Angel walk into the girl's locker room beaming very happily.

"Whats got in such a good mood?"

"Me and Jaime just walked here from math and he is such a gentlemen." She stated while digging in her messenger bag

"Well someone has a crush on her first day."

"No i don't, he is just a really nice guy." She then pulled her gym clothes out of her bag and was looking around the locker room.

"Is there by chance a stall i could get changed in?"

"Their are some stalls in the back."

"Thanks a lot." She said and walked to the stalls. I got changed and went to wait with the meat head boy's, and airhead girl's for class to start.

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

Gym class was kinda boring, all we really did was the teacher talked about what we would do and then their was a quick 10 minute game of basketball, boys vs girls and we won thanks to Merliah. Everyone then headed to the locker rooms to get changed and ready for their next classes. I was one of the first to be done so I decided to head to my next class psychology trying and failing miserably with my map as a guide but it is way to confusing. While walking and trying to figure out my map I heard someone say right beside me who I had no idea was there until they said: "Hey Angel where are you heading?"

I hadn't been paying attention around me until Jaime asked that so I stopped and him as well, faced him and answered: "Trying to go to psychology, trying and failing."

"Well this must be your lucky day because I am heading their as well."

"Wow that is lucky, so I am going with you will show me their?"

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't." He responded which caused me to giggle and we then went to class

* * *

It is now lunch time which I am grateful for because I am starving. But it hasn't hit me until now but, i have no money for lunch and I hadn't packed so I got no food. Me and Jaime walked into the cafeteria and it already looked like everyone in school was here and more coming. There were three floors of the cafeteria each separated by a small two step staircase and the entrance is on the second floor with all the food on the other side of the cafeteria also on the second floor. the tables in the middle of each level are rectangular and the one's on each side are circular.

"I'll be right back, I am just going to go get lunch." Jaime told me bring me back down to earth.

"Oh okay I'm just gonna get a seat." I respond and we part ways.

I go to the third (bottom) floor of the caf and sit at an empty round table which could fit 8-10 people and just pull the book I have been reading for a while out. As I turn to the page I left off on and start to read when I hear someone ask: "Need a companion for the lunch period?"

I look up to see DJ holding a tray of food on the other side of the table with glass on kind falling down her face.

"Sure, have a seat." I gesture for to have a seat next to me on my right and she walks over, set's the tray down and then takes her seat.

"Not to badger but what publication were you perusal just now?"

"Um, if you're asking what book i am reading it is "The girl who was suppose to die", but if you're asking me something else then I have no idea what you just said."

"That is what she asked but she always uses big words." Merliah said walking over and sat next to me on my left and continued. "Most times it is hard to figure out but you did good for your first time."

"I just vocalize what I indicate in a more scientific manner." DJ counter monotone.

"And she speaks like a robot."

"I do not" and when she did say that it did kinda come out robotic. I glanced at Merliah and we had the same thought. I then turned back towards DJ and at the same time me and Merliah said in a robotic manner "Yes you do."

"Believe what you want, I am not bothered in the least degree."

I just roll my eyes and smile because DJ is now being all pouty despite what she says. They then start eating their lunches and I remember Jaime and start to look around the mass amount of student's.

"Can you guy's see Jaime anywhere?" They both look up and Merliah automatically turns to look to the left and an all knowing smile appears on her face and she turns towards me.

"He's on the first level of the cafeteria with the jock meat heads and seniors." She told me while pointing in that direction she just looked and i saw Jamie eating with a bunch of guys and the group of girls that were glaring at me earlier. at another table i notice Bart with a bunch of other people and the same with La'gann.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Their is a specific fashion the body politic ensconce here depending on education level, extracurriculars, and popularity." I just gave a confused look and tilted my head at DJ's response.

"What she means is that everyone sits here by their grade, after school activities and how popular they are." Merliah explained in laymen's terms which helped me out a bit. "For example, the seniors and anyone who does any type of sport gets the privilege to sit on the top floor, the second level is occupied by the juniors along with sophomores, and anyone else in clubs. And the third level is for freshmen, newbies, you for example, and any kind of geek, nerd, & dork."

"Oh, okay." I say nodding my head understanding now.

"Now that we have covered that, let's talk about anything else." Merliah suggests which makes me laugh a bit and for the rest of lunch we just talk about a bunch of things until we have to go to our next classes. And in the middle of lunch we looked at our schedules and found out that me and Deej have 6th, they have 7th together, and Merliah has 8th with me.

* * *

History and science went by quickly and it turned out Jaime also had those classes and same with Bart and La'gann had science 7th and me Jaime, and La'gann are currently on our way to art which is luckily the last class of the day so school will be over. We walked into the art room which looked really nice. Their was a clear path in the middle of the room with four square tables on each side of the room that could seat four people in total and sketchpads at each seat. We took a seat at a table on the left side of the room with Jaime across from me, La'gann next to him, and the seat next to me empty. That was until Merliah sat next to me.

"I am surprised that you're actually sitting at the same table as La'gann" Jaime joked with a smirk.

"Well, there's nowhere else to sit and if you wish to not lose all your teeth outside of football i suggest you shut your talk hole." Merliah said sweetly with a wicked smile to which Jamie put his hands up signaling that he was giving up and then the teacher walked in. She looked in her early thirties, peach skin tone, with puffy black hair that ended at her shoulder's.

"Hello student's, it is nice to see you all again, just a reminder my name is Ms. Joyce and I can't wait to teach you all a new year of art." She said very happily and walked to the back of the room where the whiteboard was. "Now for our first project, I am going to teach you how to draw a beautiful landscape of your own that is realistic with at least one person in it. So this week you are going to learn how to draw a person. So I want everyone to look at the person across from them and that is who you will draw, one person today and the other tomorrow, you have the rest of the class to work."

I looked over at Jamie and smiled shyly. "Well, I guess we better get started," I point out kinda shyly tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"If it would be alright, could I draw you first?" He asked picking up his sketch pad.

"Sure, how would you like me to pose?"

"Whatever is comfortable for you." He advised so I straightened up my posture, put my hands on my lap, and asked, "Is this good?"

"Perfect," And he then got to work. Next to me Merliah had her left elbow on the table and using her arm to prop up her head, leaning forward with her right arm just laying on the table,with an annoyed look on her face, and La'gann drawing her smiling awfully brightly.

After about 40 minutes of half of the class staying still and the other half drawing the bell rang signaling that school is over and I noticed Merliah was one of the first out with La'gann hot on her heels. I picked up my bag, got out of my seat and was about to leave when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like to be the first to see the drawing of you?" He asked kinda shyly which i thought was very cute.

"Sure" I responded to which he handed me the sketch pad and on it was the drawing of me and it looked fantastic. Everything looked more beautiful and perfect then it did in real life. He got the shading of the lighting perfect and he got each and every little detail so the picture seemed life like even though it was black and white.

"Wow, this is amazing, I didn't know you were an artist." I complimented and I saw his cheeks get a little red and he started scratching the back of his neck nervously which made him even cuter.

"Well I draw from time to time," He said nervously still scratching his neck.

"And i think you actually made me pretty then I am." I added teasingly.

"Actually I don't think it gets all of your beauty," He said taking his hand off of his neck and it was my turn to blush and I handed him back his sketch pad and then we made our way out of the classroom.

"So what are you doing after school?" He asked nervously as we exited the room.

"Well me and my sister are gonna try to unpack the rest of our things today."

"What about your parents?" This question made me stare down at my shoes and i knew that their was a look of fear on my face.

"Never mind," He retracted his last question which made me look up with a grateful smile tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Hey Jaime!" We hear someone yell ahead of us and look to see a male coming towards us. He has dark skin, blue eyes, long black hair with an orange headband, tags around his neck, and in a boy's uniform. I kinda remember seeing him at lunch talking to Jaime.

"Hey hermano, what's up?" Jaime asked as the boy came closer and they fist bumped.

"Nothing much, just wanted to remind you we have to go to football practice," His gaze then goes to me with a questionable look. "Who's she?"

"This is Angel, she's new. Angel, this is my best friend, Tai." Jaime introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I say and he kinda gives me a dirty look.

"Yeah, bro, coach wants us in five minutes, don't be late." And with that, Tai leaves.

"Well, he doesn't seem to like me very much." I say looking to Jamie who just smiles at me.

"He just isn't a people person, I gotta go, see you around." Jaime tells then walks off but he keeps his head turned to me and is waving. I wave back and he walks into the wall in front of him as he turns to face forward. I slightly giggle as he shakes it off and I see a blush of embarrassment brushed on his cheeks.

About two minutes later I exit the school and here my female friends call to me from behind.

"Going home?" Merliah asks as she and Deej walk to either side of me and I continue walking with them by my sides

"Yup." I reply chiper.

"Wish for walking companions?" DJ asks and I nod so we all are walking off chatting, me personally thinking of how great this day has been.

* * *

AN: Finally done, sorry it took me forever to finish but it is done and that is what is important. I will try to post another chapter of this today definitely not as long and or another one for alone in the phantom zone. And I wish to apologize to once again to Tealana for the wait but I am done so I hope everyone enjoy's, R&R, favorite and follow, and if you people would please answer my poll if you like my stories, until next time, I love you, goodnight (mic drop, moon walk)


	5. Unpacking and Dinner plans

A lost little angel

* * *

Summary: Angel is a young, lonely girl with a very sick but loving mother and a horrible father with anger problems. When tragedy strikes she is left scarred for life, has to leave her old home, and stuck with an abusive father. Ten years later she makes new friends and things start to look up for her unless her father gets in the way. Read and find out.

* * *

AN: Woo-hoo, another chapter for another story up. I will post the other part to black magic later tonight which I hope you all enjoy. And I should be able to post at least two things tomorrow since I have no school so, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 5: unpacking and dinner planning

* * *

"Regular speech"

'Thought's'

* * *

Angel's POV

* * *

Me, Merliah, and DJ were currently walking down the sidewalk five minute's from school laughing at the story Merliah was telling.

"So then my dad was so mad that they got my order wrong that he bought the diner and then fired the waiter." She finished and we continue laughing while still walking trying not to bust our guts.

"I can't believe that your dad bought a diner in France and fired a guy just because they gave you smoked salmon instead of poached salmon." I said in between laughs holding my gut.

"That is nothing, once in a hotel in Taiwan, her father saw a mouse so he bought the place, made sure their were no more pest and named the hotel after Merliah." DJ added calming down some.

"No way." I exclaimed not believing what I was hearing.

"Well he did, he believes the more money I spend the happier I am because he barely has time to spend with me." Merliah informed.

"Well he is the second richest man in Gotham with a company almost everywhere on the planet." Deej added.

"At least he is trying to make you happy" I contributed and thought 'Unlike my father'

"Where do you even live Angel?" Merliah queried.

"Oh, house 234 on rain street."

"Really?" DJ asked with disbelief.

"Yes, really. Why?"

DJ and Merliah shared a look as if debating whether or not to tell me something.

"Nothing just making sure" Merliah reassured. "I live right, here actually."

She was pointing to the biggest house on the street side we were on which was to the right and I stopped in awe. It was three stories high and two regular houses so it was easy to spot out of the regular two stories high and one regular house wide. It was mainly white but with a gold door, gold window frames and panes, and the roof and chimney was also gold but the main point is everything except the main part of the house is gold. My mouth was opened and it took the girls a minute to realize that I had stop walking so they back track Merliah on the right side of me and DJ the left. They each grabbed my arms and dragged me along while Merliah says:

"Yes, Yes, it is impressive, now keep on walking."

It took me a minute to recompose myself and once i did i shook my head, closed my mouth, and got my arms out of their grasps.

"Sorry about that, it was just really.. really..."

"The kind of house that you would expect extremely rich people to have." Merliah cut me off.

"Uh-Huh" I mumbled and nodded.

"I did state that her father was the second richest man in Gotham." DJ interjected.

"Where is your house." I asked DJ realizing I did not know where her's was.

"Oh we passed by it during Merliahs Diner story." DJ responded.

"Well maybe later I can see it," I suggested.

"Sure, that would be fine."

"Hey where are we going?" I queried because it hadn't hit me til' just now that we were kinda just walking around aimlessly.

"Well from where you told us your house is, were currently walking in that direction." Merliah answered.

"Oh, okay then." I said and we walked on in silent until we turned from Lincoln avenue onto rain street.

"Is that the residence which you now remain in?" Deej asked pointing to the fourth house in which is my house, it is two stories high and mainly white while everything else is a nice dark blue.

"Yup." Merliah and DJ then stopped and I stopped a second after so I was just a step ahead of them.

"Cool so we will back here in 10 minutes" Merliah said then her and DJ turned around and started walking until I yelled:

"Wait," to which they stopped and turned so I continued slightly depressed, "how come you guys are going?"

"Well were leaving to change out of our uniforms and we'll be coming back so we can hang at your house." Merliah explained.

"Well, me and my sis will just be unpacking so..." And before I can continue, Merliah cuts me off.

"Kay, we'll be back in 10 to unpack, BRB." And with that they left. I started to walk up to my house and grabbed my key from my bag. I unlock the door, poke my head in and say: "Honey I'm home."

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Elena asks from the island on a bar stool. I just giggle and walk into the house, closing the door behind me.

"I just had the best day of school, ever." I respond walking towards the staircase. "Some friends of mine will be coming over in a few minutes to help unpack, I'm just gonna go change."

"Well good for you, you finally made some friends." Elena says and I nod considering it is true. "Speaking of friends, I made one myself today."

"Oh really, that's great, who?" I ask standing at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Her name is Milagro , she actually lives next door."

"Well that's good, I am happy for you, do you know, when dad is coming home tonight?" I ask nervously.

"He is going to a poker game tonight, probably won't be back til' tomorrow." She responds and I sigh in relief at this. I know that if my dad finds out that I have friends, when he gets mad at me he might go after them.

"I'm gonna go change now." I say going up the steps and I see her give me a thumbs up in response. I got to my room, put my backpack on my bed, and got changed and makeup done in five minutes.

I am now wearing light blue high top converse, boot leg jeans, a gray sleeveless turtleneck under a yellow long sleeved sweater with a square collar. My make up just covered the little bruises and cuts on my face which for some reason, the make up makes me look more natural.

I hear the doorbell and head downstairs.

"Homework, done." Elena declares as I walk towards the door and open it. Merliah and DJ are standing outside in casual wear.

Merliah has on a white tank top, red cloth shorts, and dark blue low top converse. Her hair is still in a braid and she has a silver ring with a blue stone on it.

DJ is wearing a dark green dress that ends at her thigh and elbows, black dress, and silver glittery boots.

"Dude, it's not winter what's with the clothing?" Merliah asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Um, I get cold easily." I say a bit nervously. "Come on in." I add changing the subject gesturing for them to enter. Once they walk in, I close the door behind them and give them a minute to look around.

"Wow, you guys have a lot of stuff." Merliah says shocked and I just roll my eyes.

"Why hello." Elena says from her stool.

"Guys, this is my sister Elena, Elena these are my friends, Merliah and DJ."

"Well it is nice to meet you both." Elena says nodding and hopping off her stool grabbing her stuff.

"Nice to meet you as well." DJ replies nodding as well.

"Nice threads." Merliah adds and I just stifle a giggle.

"Thanks, Ang I will be unpacking in my room if you need me." Elena states and heads upstairs.

"So, what's the battle plan chief?" Merliah asks to which DJ glares and I just laugh.

"Well, I thought we could do the lower level first and depending on what time were done, my room." I say and shove my hands in my pockets.

"Well let's get to work." Deej replies and we do get to work.

* * *

Four hours, that is how long it took to do the first floor and set up everything in my room. By that for my room I mean we put the furniture in good spots and now just gotta put stuff. So it is 7:13, we are all tired but still able to work.

I am putting things in my desk and on it, Merliah is taking care of putting my clothes in my closet, and DJ is finishing with the bed.

"You are aware that you have a lot of long sleeved things, right?" Merliah asked looking at a long sleeved royal blue sweater of mine.

"So, their my clothes." I say putting some pencils in a drawer.

"Well, from unpacking in the kitchen we have come to the conclusion that you and your sister have no food for dinner." DJ stated and she was right. We have had no time to buy food and our dad thought it would be stupid to pack it.

"Yeah, you guys know any good take out places?" I ask. There is then a knock at the door and the doorbell goes off.

"I'll get it." I say and head off. I make my way downstairs and to the door and when I open up the door I am shocked by who is there.

* * *

Jaime POV

* * *

I am so tired out. Football tryouts for the freshmen were annoying. It took longer than it did for the tryouts I was in last year but that was mainly because the freshmen kept on getting confused.

Me, Bart, La'gaan, and Tai are walking to my house, carrying both of our football and school uniforms since after practice we changed into more casual clothes.

We turned the corner onto my street and walk to and into my house. We entered into the living room and could see into the kitchen.

My little sister Milagro was in the living room on the couch reading a magazine. She has black shoulder blade length hair, pale blue eyes, and her skin tone is a little paler than mine. She is wearing a white and black striped t-shirt and black yoga pants with white flats.

My mother, Bianca was in the kitchen making dinner. She is a bit taller than me, brown shoulder blade length hair, hazel eyes, her skin tone the same as mine. She has on a white tank top with a blue button up sweater the middle one buttoned, blue skinny jeans, and blue flats the same shade as the sweater.

"Hi mom." I greet and she turns to us in the doorway.

"Why hello Jamie, Bart, Tai, La'gann." She greets as we walk to the living room.

"Hello Mrs. Reyes." Tai says as he sits on the recliner, the rest of us the couch.

"What smells so good?" Bart asked taking in a whiff of the cooked food.

"Just dinner, I am guessing you boys are staying for dinner tonight?" Mom asked though I knew she already knew the answer.

"Yup"

"You know it."  
"Do you even have to ask."

The guys said in unison and I just rolled my eyes in amusement. Milagro also rolled her eyes but in an annoyed manner.

"Well then, good thing I made a lot, oh Milagro did you invite the new neighbors yet?" Mom asked to which I was kinda confused by.

"No, but I will now." Milagro responds and walks to the door.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked sitting up, very confused.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to invite the new neighbors over for dinner." Mom explained.

"Yeah and I know one of the daughters, Elena, we met at school today. She has an older sister who goes to Gotham academy actually, I forget her name though." Milagro added standing by the door.

"Jaime, would you go with your sister please?" Mom asked to which Milagro stomped her foot angrily and shouted:"Mom, I don't need Jaime to come with me, they are just one house over."

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen." Mom replied and I got up.

"Let's go." I say and we exit the house, a scowl present on her face. We walk over to the house and I knock and Immediately after Milagro rings the doorbell. We hear footsteps from inside coming towards the door and when it opens I am surprised.

* * *

AN: Done, sorry it is not as long as the last chapter but I hope that you all have enjoyed it and my other pieces. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	6. Author note

A lost little angel

* * *

Summary: Angel is a young, lonely girl with a very sick but loving mother and a horrible father with anger problems. When tragedy strikes she is left scarred for life, has to leave her old home, and stuck with an abusive father. Ten years later she makes new friends and things start to look up for her unless her father gets in the way. Read and find out.

* * *

Author note

* * *

AN: I am sorry that this is not a chapter but I will have one up this week. And if I can I will try for two but not sure, absolutely one, possibly two. I would also like to apologize for not posting anything, have had a crazed week, so i will do as much as possible this week. Also, if that guess is reading this who corrected me on my many mistakes, I have fixed all of those and will do better as I progress I promise. I might be able to get up the next chapter before Sunday which is my plan which I hope you all enjoy so until next time, R&R, answer the poll on my profile, I love you all good night (mic drop, moon walk)


	7. Notice MUST READ

AN: Hey, what's up doc? Sorry, been watching too much Loonatics unleashed but loving it, okay already off topic. Here's the deal, I know that some people do like my stories and I am sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have been super busy and accidentally mixing things from one of my story categories to another, and by that I mean like taking an idea I have for a Ben 10 story and accidentally making it into one for young justice stories, stuff like that. So I have decided to just focus on one type of story category but one thing, I can't decide which one. Which is where all of you viewers come in to help me. On my profile page I have a poll setup called 'Which Category will I stay focused on' for which category I will do. There will be five, Ben 10 omniverse, Green lantern the animated series, Legion of superheroes, Loonatics unleashed, and Young justice. The poll will be opened until new year's eve and I will announce the winning category the next day through all the stories again like this notice and on my profile page. But throughout the month of December I will be posting bits and things for each story so I hope you like that but until then, vote. **Warning:If there is no winner by the end of December then I won't post anything until February and if there is no winner by the end of January, I won't post anything until March and so on and so forth until winner is declared.** Until next time, R &R I love you all, goodnight (mic drop, moon walk)


	8. Poll update and surprise

AN: Eh, what's up doc? I am sorry I haven't posted anything this week I have just been extremely busy and so many ideas, old and new swirling around in my head I am accidentally mixing things so I am trying to fix that. The main reason for this notice is to provide an insight to my poll. Currently Ben 10 omniverse is in the lead, but that can change with more people voting, AND I CAN SEE WHEN PEOPLE VOTE AND NOT THAT MANY HAVE SO MORE PEOPLE VOTE. Also I will be making a few Christmas and/or new years specials for a few of the shows so I hope you all like that. And as a reward for Ben 10 omniverse being in the lead, I will post it's Christmas special first(which has many chapters by the way) and another thing this week so enjoy. Until then, R&R, Vote on the poll, i love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	9. Last poll update

AN: Hey, What's up doc? MERRY CHRISTMAS! I am sorry I haven't updated but I had my stuff taken away, ruined my family's Christmas, and just extremely depressed. Any hoo, I will be posting the Christmas special's until New years, which I hope you all like but I am only doing 3. But as this is titled, this is my last poll update until new years, where I will announce which story category I will focus on for January, there will be another poll throughout the month for February so if the category you were hoping for didn't win, you'll have another chance. The results are, Ben 10 omniverse in the lead, Loonatics unleashed in second place, Green lantern the animated series in third, Young justice in fourth, and Legion of superheroes in last. So if your category is losing and you haven't voted, **VOTE!** Until next time, vote, R&R, I love you all, merry Christmas, good night (mic drop, moon walk)


	10. LAST CHANCE

LAST CHANCE TO VOTE: Okay today is the last day to vote for my poll, I will update the answers at midnight and the story category that is the most voted is what I will focus on in January. And throughout the month of January I will have another poll for February and the story category that was picked for January will not be in the poll to give other story category's a chance. Okay now to the current results.

1\. Ben 10 omniverse

2\. Green Lantern the animated series and Loonatics unleashed

3\. Young Justice

4\. Legion of superheroes

Okay these are the results so if you wish to change it vote and we will see what happens at midnight Also for the GLTAS people I will post their Christmas special today, hope you all enjoy. So until later, vote on the poll, R&R, i love you all, good day (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
